1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drivers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to drivers with drive systems (e.g., off-axis drive systems, pneumatic motors, multi-gear drive systems, and/or the like) configured to move a drive shaft (e.g., for driving or inserting intraosseous devices and/or devices for obtaining bone marrow samples) and kits comprising such drivers and drive systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of drivers for use with medical devices (e.g., for driving or inserting intraosseous devices and/or devices for obtaining bone marrow samples) are disclosed in (1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,328; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,850; (3) Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0045965; and (4) Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0131345.